Deathly Hallows: Romantic Version
by vreales
Summary: title says it all. i will focus mainly on ronhermione, but some harryginny can be thrown in. ONLY A FEW MORE DAYZ 'TILL THE BOOK COMES OUT! i think i over rated it, but whatever. read and review!
1. kiss and embarrassed

Ok, this is my new story. It's a harry potter fic, with Ron and Hermione. It's set in the Deathly Hallows. This has been on my mind for a long time, so I decided to write it

Disclaimer: do YOU think I own harry potter?

Why does she have to dance with that ruddy-pumpkin head anyway? Why does she even like him? He's a great prat. Wait what's he doing?

_No one's point of view; guess who the last one was!!! ;)_

Viktor got down on one knee and said, Hermione will you marry me? Hermione opened her mouth in shock and for some reason looked over at ron. He shook his head and left. Hermione was sure she saw one single tear slide down his face and him wiping it away furiously.

AN I was gonna end it there, for this chapter, but that's too short. So it continues.

Hermione looked at viktor and said, "I'm sorry vick- viktor, but I can't". and leaving behind a sad viktor, she ran after ron.

Ron was up in his room, kicking things and punching them, saying bloody viktor krum. Hermione knocked carefully on ron's door. No answer. She walked in anyway. Ron facing the other way said,

Yes, Hermione? Can I help you?

Ron, she began, but he cut her off.

Here to invite me to your wedding? Gonna tell me that I'm ring man or whatever it's called?

Very quietly, she said, " I said no ron."

He turned around in shock, the first time he had looked into her eyes.

"really?"

Hermione nodded, then turned around to leave. Ron grabbed her wrist, his ears turning red, but he didn't let go. Looking into her eyes, he said,

"do you really like him? Cause if you do, I don't care if you, marry him." The last 2 words seemed to have given him much pain to say. "but if you don't…" he trailed off.

"then what?'' Hermione asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ron didn't answer her. He just kissed her.

He broke away when he heard laughter. Looking out the window, he saw harry and ginny sitting on brooms, watching the whole scene with smirks on their faces. Ron and Hermione were very red.

Ron focused on Hermione again. She looked just as shocked as he did, perhaps more.

Ron took a slow step away, and reluctantly let go of her wrist.

"sorry," he said quietly, even though he wasn't.

In response, Hermione kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck. He grabbed her wrist again.

Well, did it suck? Don't worry, it isn't over. Next time I'll try and focus more on harry and ginny. REVIEW!!! Even if u say mean things.


	2. talking from different points of view

Ok, I really am in the mood for writing. You should know, even though it says deathly hallows, this has nothing to do with the book. I will be focusing on the romance. That's all.

Here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: nothing's changed since chapter 1.

Why did I do that? He probably hates me now. HE pulled away from ME. Yet there I went and kissed him.

_Flashback_

_In response, Hermione kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck. He grabbed her wrist again._

_End Flashback_

Then again, he did kiss me first. Maybe… he doesn't hate me. Maybe he… feels the same way.

You see, the reason I said no to Viktor was because of… him.

He makes me laugh, cry, scream, and smile.

He confuses me, protects me, and cheers me up. Even if he was the one who made me sad in the first place without knowing it.

Like when he went out with Lavender. That hurt.

Or even worse when he got poisoned. Without him knowing it, I felt very depressed. But then that day he had said Er-my-knee. Not lavender, not even harry, but Hermione.

Then later he said, "I love you, Hermione." Maybe it was just because I was doing his work for him that he said that, but it still made my heart race, my brain to stop, my ears to laugh. But then I said, "don't let Lavender hear you saying that," when really I did want her to hear him. But I couldn't say that. Not that day.

Then what had he done but kiss me.

And I had kissed him back.

Then I had kissed him again.

Am I really as smart as everyone says? But I just didn't want him to leave me, not again.

And I'm pretty sure that it wasn't my imagination that had made him grab my wrist.

So I guess he does feel the same way.

AN here is where Ginny and harry come in. they're talking about what happened between Ron and Hermione and it gets very personal.

"So, Ginny, who do you think is going to kiss the other again, Ron or Hermione?" harry asked me, smirking.

I said the only thing a normal person would say and said, "Ron, of course. He can't stay away from Hermione. He was the one who kissed her first, wasn't he?" I actually can say that I'm kind of proud of my brother for telling Hermione. They were really starting to get on my nerves, those two. Always fighting and arguing, never admitting that they fancy each other. More than fancy.

Ron was obviously embarrassed to be caught. Can't say I don't blame him, because I know I didn't like it too much when he caught me snogging Dean. But come on, it's Hermione, I know she likes Ron, cause she told me.

I looked at Ginny. She seemed to be thinking, so she couldn't tell I was staring. That's how I like it. I can stare at her all I want and she doesn't notice. Merlin, I miss holding her in my arms, hugging her.

But I broke up with her. I can't stare at her. This stops now.

Then again, 5 minutes doesn't change anything.

She kissed me back. SHE KISSED ME BACK. She kissed me again.

But most importantly, she said no to Vicky.

Scratch that. Most importantly, she'd rather kiss me than Viktor Krum.

I never thought that Hermione could ever like me. Sure, I had my suspicions, but never cold, hard facts.

I wonder where Hermione is now. I'm gonna go find her, talk to her about…. What happened.

Well? How was chapter 2? Good? Bad? Better? Worse? Confusing? Review!

Chapter 3 will be up soon, it will have more Ron/Hermione, harry/Ginny, and one very annoying Viktor Krum.


End file.
